Fallout Fanon Wiki:Tranquility Lane Rules
Guidelines *Play nice. An article that doesn’t break specific rules, but still has issues that make it out of place with the setting or the function of the shared nature of this wiki, is subject to Administrator review. If you can’t bring an article in line, it could be deleted. *Your characters and groups are not the protagonist or primary antagonists of the Fallout setting. Don't try to make another Vault Dweller or Brotherhood of Steel. **Making a character who is a walking demigod of battle (is an expert with all weapons and martial arts, all SPECIAL attributes 10, carries a Bozar in each hand, etc.) won't let them have their way with canon characters, factions, or locations or with another writer's content without their permission. **It may be helpful to consider them as NPCs that could potentially be killed or overthrown by the likes of the Vault Dweller or Sole Survivor. *It’s in poor taste to claim huge swathes of the world, especially within a single article. *Give some thought to the kinds of names you give things. Say them out loud and consider if they’re really as cool or realistic as they seem in your head. *Many types of technology are extremely scarce, such as power armor and working vehicles. **An army in power armor with a fleet of vertibirds won’t let your faction conquer a canon faction, or another user’s faction without their permission. Wouldn’t it be frustrating to write about a well equipped, but impotent group? *Uncategorized Files will be deleted on the first of the month. *The rules do not present a license to completely segregate your content. Writers are allowed to reference your content in their own works in a sensible and reasonable fashion - context is key. If you genuinely feel as if the substance or intent of your content is not being respected, first try talking directly to the writer (without insisting that they not reference your work at all). The Discord server would be ideal for this, rather than playing tag on talk pages. If these parties cannot come to an agreement, ask an administrator to arbitrate. Canon *'The following works are Canon on this wiki': All Roads, Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3 (Broken Steel, Operation: Anchorage, Point Lookout, and Mothership Zeta), Fallout 4 (Automatron, Far Harbor, Nuka-World, and the Workshop series), Fallout: New Vegas (Dead Money, Gun Runners' Arsenal, Honest Hearts, Lonesome Road, and Old World Blues), Fallout 76 *'Present Moment on this wiki': The year is 2287, the Sole Survivor has emerged from Vault 111 and begins their search for the kidnapped Shaun. *In the likely event that future games in the series invalidate content here, said content will not be deleted but instead marked as divergent. Rules 1. Harassment, trolling, and vandalism will result in a ban of whatever duration an administrator deems appropriate. 2. Obscene images such as pornography or photos of gore, are not allowed. Obscene language is allowed within the context of articles to an extent. *'2a.' Images inconsistent with the aesthetic and art direction of the series are not allowed. 3. Users must be logged in to create and edit articles. Edits by unregistered users are subject to revision or deletion. 4. Adhere to canon. 5. Respect existing fanon. Other than for proofreading purposes, do not edit other users articles without their permission. *'5a.' Do not make changes to other users content within your own articles without prior collaboration. *'5b.' Do not ignore another user’s preexisting content, or override it with your content. 6. Categorize articles and uploaded files. 7. Incomplete articles are considered abandoned after 30 days of inactivity, and are subject to adoption or deletion. 8. Do not create articles for canon characters, events, groups, or locations. *'8a.' This is with the exception of characters and groups associated with Fallout 76. 9. Do not dramatically expand upon, or change canon characters, events, groups, or locations in your articles. For example, creating a character who is a member of a canon faction or who lives in a canon location is acceptable, creating a character who leads or destroys a canon faction or location is not. *'9a.' Do not extend the timeline beyond the current events of the latest playable year in the series. 10. Do not mention Vaults that do not have a corresponding canon or fanon article unless you intend on creating an article for the Vaults mentioned. *'10a.' When creating Vaults, do not repeat the experiment of any other canon or fanon vault. 11. Do not include extraterrestrials, extraterrestrial technology, or Cabot’s precursor species in your articles. 12. Do not create articles for unique or “legendary,” pieces of equipment or items that wouldn’t be out of place as a “cheat mod.” 13. Do not use nicknames or ranks in article titles. 14. Authors seeking to create chapters, groups, squadrons, divisions (or any other collective) of Brotherhood of Steel or Enclave must do so as a collaborative effort with at least two other authors, after gaining administrator approval.